


marooned

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: nappy bappy my brain is mush
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me r/chonkers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	marooned

**Author's Note:**

> woo yeah, belphie is my least favorite but that doesn't mean i'm not attracted to him

Belphie was a spiteful bitch. Everybody knew that, especially Beel. His twin just had the grace to not nag at him for it, unlike Lucifer. Seriously, Belphie couldn't catch a break from his oldest brother. That's why the two were always at odds. But the one person he had expected to NOT like him was you. You were completely in the right to be pissed at him, to want him gone and leave you alone. He kind of had killed you more than once, and had attempted more than he had actually succeeded. Yet, in your own spookily quiet way, you kept leaving snacks in the Astrarium and attic for him.

At first he thought it was Beel worried for his health (Belphie often skipped meals to sleep), but he had caught you once. You had thought he was asleep, and he had been, but you were still wearing your RAD uniform, and the buttons were clinky. He had kept quiet and just watched you, the tupperware sealed tight to avoid any heat from escaping. You hadn't bothered to look his way, assuming he was still sleeping, and just left. But he watched after you, the door closing, staring at it long after you had returned to your room and sat down to study.

It was the strangest feeling he felt in his chest, watching you leave and realizing the piping fresh food you'd left behind. Who in their right mind would still care for him after he'd murdered them not once, not twice, but three times? It was almost stupid. He wanted to tell you that. But if he did you might stop bringing him stuff. He never wanted this to stop.

So he kept 'sleeping'. That's what he was best at, sleeping and lying. It was a walk in the park. You kept bringing the food and he'd eat it all as soon as he was sure that you were gone. He had almost thought you had forgiven him for that bullshit he'd pulled, what with this food that was definitely handmade. But he should've caught himself before he ever let that strange feeling start the tingle in his chest, then his stomach, and then up his throat and situating itself right behind his two eyes. 

"I don't like him - as if I'd ever want to - but I don't want him dead. For Beel's sake and for yours." That's what you'd said, word for word, right to Lucifer's slightly baffled face. You weren't going to forgive him (like you could), and Belphie shouldn't have expected any less. He didn't, but he had. For the first time since Lillith, he felt bad. He'd made Beel upset before, and although he knew he should've apologized, Beel had forgiven him before he'd ever apologized. Dammit, sometimes Beel was too sweet for his own good. Lillith hadn't done that. Lillith had pushed him to understand what he had done wrong, swallow his laziness and pride, and humble himself. That had happened when they were angels, and even then they were virtuous and graced. Now, demonic and so, so flawed, how much worse was he. 

He cried. Quietly, but he bawled his eyes out until the stinging was no longer there and his eyes were just puffy and red and achey. He fell asleep immediately after, exhausted for the first time in a long time, truly, without the assistance of any sin. And when he woke up, bedhead a rat's nest and face slightly swollen and throat a bit too scratchy and dry, sitting on the nightstand beside his demon's nest of a bed was a small tupperware of Ruri-chan shaped shortbread cookies. He shoved them in his mouth before he could think anymore and once he was done, stomach distended (fuck, you made a lot) and crumbs all over his face and shirt, he rolled over and went right back to sleep.

He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he should apologize sooner rather than later. But it had already been more than four months since. You'd probably reject him anyway. You weren't Beel or Lillith, as much as he tried to have Lillith live vicariously through you. You were extremely disappointing in the 'acting like Lillith' department. So he'd just continue to eat whatever you brung him and pass out. It's what he was best at anyway. Beel came up to visit him a few times, each time Belphie pretending to be asleep. He talked to Belphie in his sleep, but the droning was easy to ignore, until one day it wasn't. Beel was worried, he said to 'sleeping' Belphie, not taking the hint to leave ever. The brother sat beside the bed, eyes trained on Belphie's face. Belphie was good at faking sleep, but he wasn't a master. Hearing Beel talk about how worried all the other brothers were, even you were worried (perhaps the most worried besides Beel), it made Belphie's brows furrow more than a little bit.

"But, Belphie, you wanna know the worst part?"

Don't tell me, he pleaded, I know exactly what you're going to say.

"I can feel that emptiness inside too. I feel it with you. I don't and can't understand your pain, but I feel it and the hurt. You don't have to deal with it alone. Share it with your brothers. We love you." Belphie felt the stinging behind his eyes and tears poured out before he could stop them. Beel obviously knew he was awake now, but didn't prod him into opening his eyes. Belphie did that himself. He looked up at Beel, purple red eyes watery and dull.

"What about ..." Beel knew he he was talking about, the Avatar of Gluttony wasn't stupid. He nodded, leaning his forehead against Belphie's and breathed in through his nose deeply.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you if you apologize. They won't turn you away." Belphie looked at Beel, searching for any insincerity that he knew he wouldn't find. He nodded slowly, throat constricting painfully. He trusted Beel, Beel wouldn't lie. With some assistance from his brother, Belphie sat up, ignoring the way his stomach sat in his lap like a big warm ball. He felt lightheaded when he stood up, but Beel was there to steady him, and with that the twins walked downstairs, slowly to make sure Belphie wouldn't trip over himself and face any humiliation.

Everyone was seated in the den, the silence hanging in the air beyond tense. Asmo picked at his chipping nail polish, Satan kept reading the same three sentences in the book he'd brought to pass time while waiting for Belphie to show up. Mammon was flipping a Grimm he'd found in Levi's pocket while Levi had to stop himself from chewing the skin around his nails. Lucifer kept messing with his gloves and cuffs, pulling them, tightening them, whatever, but occasionally he'd stop that to rub circles on your back. Hunched with your face in your hands, there was no way Belphie could tell what was running through your mind but it wasn't anything good, for sure. He didn't know what to say, looking at Beel for assistance. Beel just blinked at him and jerked his head towards the rest of the family. Belphie pursed his lips before settling for a clearing of the throat. Eveyerone's head's jerked up, even yours. Your eyes were red and puffy, nose red from rubbing. Guilt ate at his core even more and he wished he could go back in time to make everything just stop.

"I'm uhm... I'm alive." It was quiet for a couple of beats, and Belphie would've used that time to escape back to his room if Beel wasn't firmly hugging him against his side. The rush of people (demonic and human alike) was almost overwhelming, but the only touch he could register was yours, your arms thrown around his whole self like you wanted to squeeze the life out of him. He huffed, his lungs being squeezed, and wiggled his arms out of your grip to pat your back. The silence was so deafening, but your quiet sobs broke it like the most fragile glass. Belphie looked around at each of his brothers, astounded. You'd never even let him touch you before, your eyes burning with distrust and a bit of disgust and fear. He couldn't have blamed you, but he supposed his issue was him coming onto you. You seemed perfectly fine now, face buried and wetting his shirt, right on his soft chest, arms squeezing the life out of his fat sides and hands grabbing at as much fabric as they could hold. You gripped him as if the mere thought of letting go would make him disappear.

Lucifer cleared his throat quietly, readying to speak before your sobbing turned to sniffling in an instant, your face turning up to look at Belphie directly in his eyes, latching onto the shine of unshed tears. You looked so mad, so scared, but not the scared that Belphie had seen. You looked ... relieved. Belphie's breath and heart stopped as he stared at you, and he knew what he had to say. His throat burned. He wanted to say it so bad, but it didn't want to come out. You looked in his eyes, searching for what you knew you wanted and needed, eyebrows turning downwards as you pouted and your grip on his jacket loosened. His heart picked up pace, leaving his breath in the dust and it beat faster than it ever had in his life.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, wrapping his arms around you in a weak imitation of what you'd done to him, leaving you the option to push your way out with ease if you didn't want it. You looked at him, leaning forward to wipe the rest of your tears on his shirt in a form of retaliation. When you resurfaced, on your face was a weak but sincere smile, and Belphie knew you had forgiven him.

"Don't ever scare me or your brothers like that again okay? We'll help, just ask." Belphie nodded, lip quivering as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. It was his turn to make your shirt wet. All the brothers deflated with relief, Asmo wrapping an arm around the both of you warmly. Mammon tried to get in between you and Belphie, but the glare Belphie sent him had him backing off ( "Not like I wanted to hug that stupid human anyway! Hmph" ). Lucifer just patted you and Belphie's heads, heading straight back to his office in an effort to put some sort of dent in his paperwork, and Levi giving you a sweet pat on your shoulder before scurrying back to his room, thinking of a Ruri-chan livestream starting soon now that his brain was free of guilt. Beel opted to stay to make extra extra sure his twin was extra extra okay (he was) and Asmo plain didn't want to leave, claiming hanging out with you had been boring when you were sad because it was so stressful worrying ( "look, a wrinkle!" he chirped). All of four of you headed to the kitchen, Beel making a beeline for the fridge as you pulled something out of a cabinet. Belphie and Asmo perched at the island, Belphie stretching to try and see what you grabbed.

"For you," you mumbled, cheeks heating up as Belphie removed the tinfoil. One decently large cookie, a frostinged 'truce?' written in purple buttercream. Belphie blinked before his face broke out in a small smile.

"Didn't get your fix while I was bedridden?" You flushed even harder and pouted, turning away.

"Well, is it a yes or a no?" Belphie merely grinned like a shithead and broke a piece off, stuffing it in his mouth. He chewed, thought, swallowed.

"It's a bit dry." You threw your hands up, letting out an exasperated groan, but smiled when Belphie laughed, eating more. "It's good though." Asmo reached over trying to snag a piece but Belphie shifted it away from his older brother. This was HIS truce cookie, not Asmo's. Asmo pouted but you had him covered, passing him something Beel handed you from the fridge, some Devildom treat that Asmo went gaga over. Belphie was happy, feeling you gently run your fingers through his hair, slowly and hesitantly at first but easily falling into the rhythm of it. He could stand to apologize more often he supposed, but he wasn't the best at it. Well, he could stand to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i don't like belphie at all look at how much I hate him
> 
> also me: i will not shut up about him, watch
> 
> BELPHIE IS SO DRAMATIC I SWEAR IS THE YOUNGEST CHILD CURSE IAIABSNFJDKLAAHBDJCMKAKDNFJ


End file.
